One Unusual Summer
by ziallogy
Summary: Annabeth Chase's plan for this summer was to go to camp, compete and win the competition which will be held there, and to just enjoy her time with her friends. Percy Jackson's plan for this summer was to accompany his cousin and best friend at this certain camp and to keep out of trouble. But of course, plans don't work all the time. Percabeth & Leyna AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first Percabeth AND Leyna fanfic I have ever written. Just a fair warning, there will be mentions of Jasper but they won't be featured in this story that much. I'm used to writing one-shots and imagines btw so I hope you'll like this.**

Percy's P.O.V.:

Honestly, singing isn't my best talent. I just know how to sing. I'm not as good as Piper, who by the way is in a girl band and has an amazing voice. Piper's my cousin by the way. She attends this camp for "talented" teenagers, anyone who can act, sing, write or dance can be part of it. I love singing, but it's more of a hobby than something I would take seriously. I think that's the reason why I almost rejected Piper's offer. She told me she wanted to go camp with me because it would be fun and I was talented. Please remind me to NEVER sing any song when Piper's around.

"I don't want to go to that camp you're talking about Piper." I told her as I took another slice of blue cake my mom brought home from work "I'd rather stay here and sleep than go there and be a loser."

"You won't be a loser, Percy." Piper said "I asked Leo and Grover to come. Well, Leo's going but Grover said that he couldn't go with you because he's going to spend his summer with Juniper."

"Leo can sing, dance, write, and act?" I asked as wiped the blue icing off my chin. "No offense but-"

"Who said Leo needs to sing, dance, write or act to go the camp?" Piper said smiling "He was free to stay there for the whole summer because his father and uncle are working on the new music hall at camp."

I almost forgot, Leo's my best friend since third grade. He's really good at making and fixing stuff. He's actually nice to hang out with although he's always hyper and he never had a girlfriend before. I asked him once why he didn't have a girlfriend out of curiosity and he said "I'm not good with humans. I'd probably make a computer-wife when I grow up like Plankton and live alone for the rest of my life." He was probably hurt by my question but he didn't show it. Leo always had this big smile plastered on his face but I can still see a hint of sadness in his eyes once in a while.

"So," Piper asked as I washed the dishes after we finished eating the cake "Will you go with us?"

Piper is so charismatic she makes me do everything she wants. She's really beautiful too, even if she didn't wear make-up. Unlike her mother, who was obsessed with looking pretty and with love, Piper didn't care about the way she looks, as long as she's comfortable with what she's wearing, she'll go with it.

"Fine." I finally gave in "But this better be interesting."

She hugged me and screamed "Thank you!" at the top of her lungs.

When Piper left my house, I quickly made my way to my mom's bedroom. I knocked on the door hoping she wasn't too busy with whatever she was doing. After a few seconds, she opened the door and told me to come in. She was talking to Paul, my step-father, about something but I didn't want to ask what it was. I told them about my decision to go to camp with Piper and they agreed to support me. It was just one summer, no harm. I promised them I'll stay out of trouble and with that I left the room.

I just wish I wouldn't ruin everything and set one of the dining tables on fire like Leo and I did last year at our old camp. I went to sleep without eating dinner and hopefully, things will go my way this summer.

The next morning, I woke up around 8 AM. I did the usual thing I do when I wake up at 8 AM, sleep until I hear Leo's voice calling me. Leo likes going to my house because apparently it was big and cool. I know he only likes my house because he likes my mom's cooking.

And around 9:00 AM, I heard Leo's voice calling me. He usually waits for me to finish getting ready but he just barged in my room.

"I just met the most amazing girl ever." Leo said

It was typical for Leo to fall in love with every girl and usually this girl is way out of his league. I'd known this because he flirts with every girl who clearly does not want him.

"I thought Jason's sister was the most amazing girl you have ever met." I told him as I got up and fixed my bed. Jason is Piper's "special friend". We all know they like each other but they don't want to admit it.

"Yeah!" Leo said "Piper introduced me to her. She must be a member of Piper's girl group."

Leo and I went down for breakfast. My step-father and mother probably went out to go to work so our maid was serving us pancakes; it's the only thing she can cook for breakfast since she's so busy with other chores.

"So, about the girl you told me, did you ask her out?" I asked while eating my pancakes.

"Yeah but she rejected me." Leo said casually. He was so used getting turned down by girls I don't really know why he keeps trying.

"What's her name?"

"Annabeth." Leo said. "Annabeth Chase."

**A/N: Sorry if this was short. I was in a hurry because my cousin (shoutout to Eunice!) kept bugging me. **

**Anyways, I hope you'll review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story **** And to those who reviewed this story, a massive thank you! (Although half of the reviews came from my cousin Eunice… she's really supportive.)**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

It was a perfect Saturday morning. I was going to the camp I usually go to every summer next week and I'm so excited. The camp I'm going to isn't that great but it was better than waking up to my little brothers' annoying voices every day. Besides, my best friends are there and I missed them so much. I live with my dad and his other family. My step-mom and I aren't in good terms but we don't hurt each other. We just don't talk to each other. I prefer it that way. It's not that my step-mom has a horrible attitude, she's actually amazing and she's such a good cook. The only problem was she's not my real mother.

"Annabeth!" I heard my step mom shout "Reyna's here!"

Reyna's my best friend since we were eight. I remember the first time I met her. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she gives the best death glares. Some told me that her father died in a plane crash. Other said that Reyna's dad was in jail because he killed an innocent man. I became friends with her when I had a fight with a girl named Drew and she saved me. After that incident, she started hanging out with and we got to know each other. It turns out that her dad was still alive (and not in prison, thankfully) and he was just too busy with work to deal with her. I also found out that Reyna has an older sister named Hylla. Her mother left her when she was still a baby so she doesn't know who she is.

I quickly went down to greet Reyna. She had her glossy black hair in a braid and she was wearing a purple shirt and skinny jeans. She was also eating jellybeans. She loves jelly beans.

"Hey." I said as I lead her to my room. My step-mom didn't bother serving us food because Reyna goes to my house regularly and she always had a bag of jelly beans with her so she doesn't need any other food.

"So," Reyna said sitting on my bed "Did you talk to Piper?"

"Yeah," I said as I sat down next to her "We talked about camp and she introduced me to her friend."

Reyna didn't bother asking me who was the friend Piper introduced me too. She was probably too busy eating her jellybeans.

"You know what, Reyna?" I said "Piper is actually amazing and nice. You should forget about Jason and try to be friends with her. She's in my band now; I can't afford to see you and Piper fight over some guy."

She just shrugged. Reyna had a crush on this boy named Jason for the past four years. Jason was oblivious to it all. When Jason met Piper, they became close and eventually, Jason fell for her. Reyna tried to avoid the topic whenever I bring it up but I can clearly tell she was hurt. Four years is a really long time.

"You know what, you're going to camp with me and we're going to have so much fun you'll forget that Jason exists." I said as I took the bag of jelly beans from her.

She smiled a little but I can see that she was still upset over this "Jason and Piper" thing.

"Annabeth, you should really get a boyfriend." She said before taking her bag of jelly beans. I don't want to get a boyfriend yet. No one asks me out so I'd rather spend the whole day reading books than chasing after boys. I don't hate boys, I'm just afraid that I'll fall in love with an idiot and he breaks my heart later on. For now, I'll just focus on my music and nothing else.

"I don't want or need a boyfriend." I said "I'm perfectly happy with being single."

Reyna rolled her eyes "Please, I noticed you looking at that Adam kid next door, you were practically drooling."

"I WASN'T! I don't drool!"

"Whatever you say, Annabeth. But I just wanted to tell you that he's single and he might like you."

"I don't like him."

"Yes you do!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM REYNA! HE'S ICKY."

Reyna laughed "Annabeth, out of all the adjectives you can use to describe him, you go with 'icky'? You're smart, I heard that Piper chick introduced you to her friend, why don't you date him?"

"He's not my type." I said "He was already flirting with me before I could tell him my name. He was nice though."

"Well, I heard there will be a lot of new campers this year so I hope you'll find a boyfriend by that time." She said.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Reyna."

"Fine," Reyna said "If you fall in love this summer, you'll have to give me Little Mix's new cd signed by them."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, and if you win, I'll be your slave for a year."

"This is fun." I said "Get ready, Reyna, because I'm pretty sure I'll win."

"Annabeth, darling, I'm Reyna Quiñones, I always win."

"Oh really?" I asked "Well, get ready to serve me coffee in the morning because I won't fall in love."

"Let's not talk about this bet anymore," Reyna said "Let's talk about something else, like your band."

"Well," I said grabbing my guitar and playing a few chords "We're doing great! Hazel's voice is incredible and Katie's just wonderful. I wish you were part of my band though."

"I don't sing." Reyna said as she braided my blonde hair. I don't know why but she likes braiding my hair "I write songs, sure but singing isn't one of my favorite things to do."

"But you have a great voice." I said

"My voice is nice but not as great as yours." She said "I like music! I just don't like singing, okay?"

I don't really like fighting with Reyna. She's really persistent. I wish she could see how talented she it. As she finished braiding my hair, we played some music and continued talking about our lives. When Reyna left, I went downstairs to eat lunch. I never ate with my step-mom because once I sit down with her; she's going to ask questions that were a bit personal. My dad said that she was just concerned about me but I didn't listen to him.

A few minutes after eating lunch, I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked the caller.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper said "I just wanted to tell you that my cousin's going to camp with me. He's really nice and talented."

"And you're telling me this because?" I asked

"Reyna might like him." Piper said "I feel really sorry for her because of the whole Jason issue so I decided to set her up with him. Don't worry; he's not the type to break her heart. I wanted to tell you because Reyna might kill me if I tell her that I'm going to set her up with my cousin."

Well, at least Piper wants Reyna to feel happy.

"Sure, what's his name by the way?"

"Percy Jackson." She said.

**(A/N) The surname "Quiñones" was suggested by my cousin. Oh and Little Mix is a real girl band from UK. Listen to their songs, it's really awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**Leo's P.O.V.**

I closed the hood of Piper's car, wiping my hands onto the rag.

"All done beauty queen" I said

She hugged me and said "Thank you Leo! My dad would kill me if he finds out I broke his car."

I grabbed the bottle of water from the table while Piper checked out the car. I don't really know why Piper likes using her dad's car when she could ask him to buy her one. Her dad is a famous actor after all.

"So, about this camp…." I said "My dad asked me if I really want to come with him."

Piper looked at me "Well, do you want to go? Percy's going. Come on, Leo! You'll _finally _meet my other friends and there are a lot of pretty girls there too."

"Yeah, like the pretty girl you introduced me to a few days ago." I said "She tried to kill me!"

"Annabeth rejected you because, well, your pick-up lines were horrible. So are you going or not?"

"Just make sure nobody tries to kill me when I try to flirt with them."

"Nobody will kill you Leo." Piper said "Except for Reyna. She might kill you but I'm pretty sure you're going to be just fine."

"Who the hell is Reyna?" I asked as I sat down and drank the water.

"She's Annabeth and Jason's friend." Piper said. "And if my plan works, Percy's future girlfriend."

I almost spit the water I was drinking.

"What do you mean by 'Percy's future girlfriend'?" I asked

"I'm going to set her up with Percy." Piper said "They look so good together."

"They haven't met!" I said "Your plan's not going to work. Percy doesn't like going out on dates and I'm pretty sure he is capable of having a girlfriend. Why would you set Percy with this Reyna girl?"

"Well," Piper stated "Reyna's lonely. Percy's lonely."

"I'm lonely too."

"But Leo, you're like fire and she's like ice." Piper pointed out as she took out her phone "And no offense but she's way out of your league"

"So I am going to live alone and marry a computer when I grow up." I muttered.

Piper laughed "Don't worry Leo; I swear I am going to help you get the girl of your dreams once you meet her."

She grabbed the car keys from the table and got inside the car. She rolled down the windows and said "If you meet her."

"Goodbye Piper." I said as she drove off.

* * *

When I got home, my aunt was there talking to my dad. Whenever my aunt goes to our house, she needs money or I'm in trouble. I don't know why my dad keeps giving my aunt money just because my mom died. She still blames me for my mom's death but I don't care. _I don't consider her as a family member anyways._

When she saw me, she put on her biggest smile.

"Leo!" she exclaimed "I brought ice cream."

"I don't like ice cream. I'm going to do my homework now." I said

"It's summer." My aunt stated.

"I know." I said before going inside my room and slamming the door.

I sat down on my bed. I hate her. I hate her because she blames me for my mom's death. I hate her because she's using my dad for money. I just want her out of my life.

I could still hear faint talking outside but I chose to ignore it. Instead of thinking about how much I hate my aunt, I opened my computer and logged on Facebook. Clicking on the search bar I typed in Jason Grace's name. He wasn't online and I wanted to tell him that I'm going to camp so I decided to message him. After sending the message, I decided to look for this "Reyna" girl Piper was talking about.

Biggest mistake of my life.

Her profile picture was of her and Annabeth, the girl Piper introduced to me. Her hair was in a braid and she was at the beach. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans. She wasn't as beautiful as Piper but she was attractive.

I didn't know why but I suddenly felt jealous that Piper's going to introduce her to Percy. Piper was right; she would look good with Percy but I was hoping she'd hang out with a loser like me.

_Shut up, Leo. She's way out of your league. _

I was staring at her profile picture (and trying not to click the "Add Friend" button) for a very long time until someone knocked on my door.

"Leo!" I heard my dad say "Open the door."

"Wait a minute." I said as I closed her profile. I opened the door and told my dad to come in. He studied my room for a second and muttered "You should really clean this place."

I should've said something like "Yeah, I should" but before I could say it, my dad opened his mouth to talk about how much we're alike. He sat down on my bed with me. He then laughed with me, which was perfectly fine with me because I know that my dad really needs a good laugh, especially after my aunt visited him.

"So…" my dad said "Are you going to camp with me? I could use some extra help and I'm sure the owner of the camp will pay you."

"Yeah, I'm going. Piper wanted me to come with her and Percy's going. What brings you here by the way?"

"Oh I just want to check on you…"

"Well, I'm perfectly fine and still in one piece dad." I joked. He smiled slightly. I noticed him looking at my shirt. I looked down to see that my shirt had grease on it. I forgot to change.

"Uh, I fixed Piper's car today." I said "I got a little dirty; I'll change my shirt if you want."

"It's okay." He said "My shirt's a little dirty too." We laughed at each other again. It's kind of nice to talk to my dad once in a while.

"Do you still hate your aunt?" he blurted out.

I frowned "Of course."

I didn't like lying to my dad, especially about my feelings. My mom's gone and I'm their only son so my dad and I should trust each other, with everything.

"Look, I know you still feel bad about your mother's death. I know your aunt is a pain in the ass but she needs our help, she is family after all." he said trying to lighten up my mood. "And we'll be away from her for the whole summer. It's just you, me, a couple of workers, your friends, your uncle and a new music hall."

I smiled at him. I know he wants to stop giving my aunt money but my dad didn't want to do that to my mom's sister. I honestly wish he would be mean sometimes.

"Well," he said "I'll go now. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Okay." I said. He smiled at me before he went out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

I don't really know why I decided to join camp a few years ago. I never really liked dancing even though I'm good at it. There was one thing about this summer camp that made me stay.

Jason Grace.

Sure, he almost killed me when I met him, but that was ages ago. He's surely forgiven for his mistake. I just didn't know why I applied for dancing and not singing like I originally planned. Was it because Jason liked dancing?

No. That isn't the reason why I stayed.

At first I thought that I liked him but as soon as I saw him with Piper, I didn't feel anything. This may sound awkward but I actually like seeing them together. If Jason's happy, then I'm happy.

So why did I stay at this camp?

Maybe it was because of Annabeth. She forced me to go camp with her in the first place. She's really persistent when she wants to. Maybe that's the reason why I stayed. I wanted to be with Annabeth because she's my best friend.

Well, whatever the reason is, I already paid to go to this camp so I walked inside the camp along with other campers. I saw a few familiar faces but most of them were new. The guard at the gate gave me a piece of paper. It had the number "13" on it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Your table number," he answered "For the opening ceremony. The camp leader and the owners are going to announce something."

* * *

"Keep it together, Reyna." I whispered to myself "Just go to the dance studio and everything will be alright."

I kept walking towards the dance studio, hoping I wouldn't run into Octavian or Drew. It's too early for me to meet them.

But of course, I wasn't always lucky.

I was looking where I was going and I _made _sure I wouldn't bump into Drew but she still made it look like I bumped into her. Her clique was with her and although they dance like they have two left feet, they're the leaders of the camp. Drew's father is the co-founder of this camp and of course, whatever Drew wants, she gets it. I seriously don't know why Drew wants to make my life miserable.

"Watch where you're going loser." She sneered.

"Drew, I just want to go to the dance studio. Now can you _please _leave me alone?" I said as I walked passed her.

"Your mom must be so disappointed with you, oh wait, she's dead." She said and her friends laughed.

"Well, at least I'm not a spoiled brat like you." I said

"What did you say?" Drew screeched

I knew she was going to kill me for saying that but I was already walking past her. Thankfully, Drew didn't follow me. I didn't want Jason to see me punching Drew in the face. He was too good.

As soon as I entered the dance studio, I saw all the cabin leaders. I looked around hoping that I would see Annabeth. Thankfully, I found her hanging out with Hazel, Frank and Jason.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. Hazel hugged me and told me she missed me. She was the first person who talked to me when I first came here.

"We're having a meeting today because there are a lot of new campers. Apparently, Drew's a superstar and her 'fans' decided to enroll to camp." Frank explained. He was in the writing department although he told me that he sucked at writing and he prefers archery. I think the only reason he stayed here was because of Hazel.

I was about to tell them that Drew's a mega-bitch but Jason announced that the meeting was about to start.

* * *

By the time the meeting was over, the camp leader announced that all campers should go to the main pavilion for the opening ceremony. I haven't seen Piper anywhere and Jason was a bit worried. Annabeth assured Jason that Piper was going although she was a bit worried herself. As we were walking to the main pavilion, Annabeth and I talked about our bet.

"So," I said "Since there are a lot of new campers, I was hoping a certain someone caught your attention."

"No one caught my attention, Reyna. They are all Drew Tanaka's servants." She said "Although you should be worried yourself."

"And why should I be worried?" I asked.

"Because who knows? Someone might steal your heart this summer. You might finally meet the man of your dreams."

I laughed "I don't have a dream man or something."

"Speaking of dream man, you haven't told me that your sister is getting married soon." She said "I was surprised to see a wedding invitation this morning."

I haven't told her about Hylla's wedding because I didn't want to. Hylla was obviously better than me and my dad is so proud of her for owning such a big business. I'm nothing but a failure. I can't even hit the right notes or perfect a dance. I wasn't jealous of Hylla, I just wish everybody would notice me too and not just her.

"Oh, I forgot." I lied

"So, are you the maid of honor or bridesmaid or something?" she asked as we reached the main pavilion.

"No. I don't want to be the maid of honor or a bridesmaid." I answered. I looked around and saw a lot of people chattering.

"Campers, please go to your respective tables." The camp leader announced "The number of the table you shall be sitting at is indicated on the paper given to you when you entered camp. If you were not given a piece of paper, please go to the table near the stage to get your number. That will be all, thank you."

I sighed as I went to my table. I looked around until I saw table number 13. I was the first to sit down on that table (thankfully). While the other campers were busy looking for their tables, I decided to text Jason.

Me: _Hey, what's your table number?_

Jason: _10, I have the same table with Annabeth._

Me: _Lucky._

Jason: _It's okay. I heard Frank and Hazel are on number 13_.

As soon as Jason sent that message, Hazel sat beside me with Frank by her side. They were talking about archery and other stuff I was clearly not interested at.

"Archery is way better, Hazel! You should go train with me." Frank stated.

"I know but horse-riding is fun!" Hazel said

"Can you guys just shut up and get married already." I exclaimed. They both glared at me but they were also blushing.

"Reyna!" Frank shouted.

"Do me a favor and name your daughter after me or else I'll keep on teasing you both. You obviously like each other." I said

Frank opened his mouth to talk but I saw two figures going towards our table. Frank and Hazel seemed to notice it too and looked at them. I realized it was Piper with a boy. The boy had curly black hair and deep brown eyes. He was smiling as usual but as soon as he saw me, his smile faded and he tried to avoid making eye contact with me.

"Piper!" Hazel greeted them

"Hazel! Frank! I missed you guys so much!" Piper said as she ran towards us. The boy with her seemed confused; I bet he didn't know if he should run towards us or if he should just keep walking.

"Reyna!" Piper greeted me "How are you?"

"Fine." I smiled at her "Who's the boy over there?"

"Oh," Piper said "He's Leo Valdez."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

As soon as I entered the camp grounds, I didn't expect that a _lot _of people would attend this camp. Piper muttered something about a girl named Drew and I was sure she called her a "fame whore." Leo was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. We were walking towards the main pavilion and a lot of campers greeted Piper. She must be popular here.

"So," Leo said. I realized we haven't spoken to each other since the car ride going here "Where will we be staying at?"

"You'll be staying at your own cabins. Don't worry, I made sure that Percy and you had the same cabin. You two will be roommates." Piper said while she looked around.

"And who's your roommate?" I asked

"Annabeth." She answered. Leo looked at her like she was insane.

"The girl who almost killed me?" Leo asked

"She didn't even try to kill you Leo!" Piper told my friend "She just glared at you!"

I was about to ask who Annabeth is when the camp leader told everyone to go to the main pavilion. As we were walking towards the main pavilion, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I looked up and saw that it was Jason who bumped into me.

"It's okay!" he told me but he was looking at Piper the whole time.

"Hey." Piper greeted him. Jason smiled at her and Leo and I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I missed you." Piper told him. They just stared at each other for a minute or so.

"Let's get out of here." Leo whispered and I agreed. While Jason and Piper were too busy staring at each other, Leo and I continued our way to the main pavilion. It was easy to spot because there's this big banner at the entrance which says "WELCOME CAMPERS TO THE MAIN PAVILION!"

"This better be fun." I told Leo as we went in.

* * *

As soon as we entered the main pavilion, we were greeted by most of the camp counselors. I can tell that they weren't enjoying it because one squeezed my hand really hard and another one just glared at me. There was this blonde dude who looked like he was going to kill me but he greeted me anyways.

After the camp counselors greeted us, we explored the place. A lot of new campers seem to know each other. A girl who wore too much make-up winked at me. I learned that her name was Drew and that I should avoid her before she has a crush on me and kills all the girls who try to talk to me. I could tell she was like the leader of this camp because a lot of people praised her.

"There you are!" I heard Piper scream behind me. Jason was behind her smiling at us. This guy may or may not be the ridiculously photogenic dude. "I was looking everywhere for you two. I thought Drew kidnapped you already or Octavian sacrificed you for the opening ceremony and used your blood to write his poems."

Just then, the camp leader who was wearing a green shirt asked us to sit at our respective tables. I looked at the piece of paper given to me before we went to camp and saw that my table number was 10.

"What's yours?" I asked them.

"Mine's 13." Leo said

"13." Piper said looking at Jason, probably hoping that he would be at table number 13.

I seriously don't understand why they aren't in a relationship yet.

"I got 10." Jason said

I looked at Piper who looked very disappointed.

"We should go to our table now, Piper." Leo said practically dragging Piper before she could confess her undying love for Jason.

"Well, we should head over our own table." Jason told me "The ceremony's starting soon."

We sat down on our table. The main pavilion was filled with noise. Music was playing although I couldn't identify what song was playing. A lot of people were talking and soon the main pavilion was filled with noise. I wasn't paying attention to the people who sat down with us because I was too busy avoiding Drew's gaze. She kept looking at me, winking and smiling. I was disgusted.

"She's such a bitch." I heard someone say beside me "Just because her dad owns half of this camp doesn't mean she could command everyone to praise her!"

I turned around and saw the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. The girl behind me probably didn't expect me to turn around after her comment. She just looked at me and we had a little staring competition.

"Uh, I'm sorry." She finally said breaking our awkward silence. "You probably like her."

I smiled at her "Trust me, I don't. It looks like a box of crayons raped her face."

She laughed and I swear, her laugh was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. She was nice and since she hated Drew, I swear we'll get along just fine.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way." She introduced herself

"I'm Perseus," I told her "but everyone calls me Percy."

"Perseus?" she said "That's an interesting name."

"DEAR CAMPERS!" the camp leader announced. The noise died and everyone turned their full attention to the stage. "Welcome to Camp! I'm pretty sure you'll have the best summer here!"

A lot of campers cheered while I didn't pay attention to what the camp leader was saying. I was staring at Annabeth while she was listening to the camp leader. She had curly blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. I looked at Jason who was also paying attention to what the camp leader was saying. Since almost everyone was listening to the camp leader, I decided to listen to him too.

"Today's the start of something new!" the camp leader shouted "Before I announce some of the camp activities that will happen today, I would like to tell you about the end of the summer competition."

Now I was interested.

"The competition is basically the output of what you have practiced this summer. The people from the art department will be submitting their best artwork, the people from the writing department will submit a short novel, the dance department will be teaming up with the music department to make the best performance and the drama department will be submitting a film. The winners will be given a huge price at the end of the competition. The prize would probably be a contract to a publisher, an art collector, a recording company or whatever."

I heard Annabeth whisper something like "I got to win this."

"Anyways," the camp leader continued "I hope you'll have fun sharing your talents to everyone here! Now, here's Drew Tanaka and her friends for their special performance!"

Almost everyone cheered. I looked around and realized Annabeth, Jason and I were the only ones who didn't cheer at our table. The boy behind us looked at me like he was going to slaughter me.

"Don't worry, Percy." Annabeth whispered "She's not that talented. She just asked her daddy to pay the camp leader so that she could perform."

I nodded. I looked up at the stage and saw that Drew was staring at me. While her 'friends' prepared the stage for their performance, Drew stood there like a queen. She looked at me and winked. I wanted to throw up but I don't think Jason would like vomit all over him this early.

"Slut." I heard Annabeth say "No wonder Josh dumped her."

"Who's Josh?" I asked her

"A guy who likes my best friend." She answered "Drew winked at you by the way."

"So?"

"Let's just say your summer will be hell." Annabeth warned.

"Really?"

"I was just kidding." She laughed "As long as your friends with Reyna and Jason, she won't go near you."

"Why?"

"You like asking questions, huh?"

"Uh, sorry…" I apologized.

"No big deal. Drew's scared of Reyna." Annabeth explained

"This is the last question I'm going to ask you. Why?" I asked her.

"It's personal." Annabeth answered "But if you want to be safe from her grasp, I suggest you befriend Reyna."

"Can't I befriend you instead?" I asked her. I didn't know why but I was so comfortable around her.

She laughed "We could be friends. Reyna's my best friend too so it won't hurt if I'm friends with you to. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

She took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes "It seems crazy but, can you promise me you'll never fall in love with me?"

I didn't want to agree with her promise. It would be hard because I think I already developed a small crush on her. I just hope my decision would be worth it.

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I didn't know why but my heart ached a little when he agreed to never fall in love with me. It wasn't because of that silly bet. I didn't want to hurt Reyna. What if she likes Percy and she found out I like Percy or Percy likes me? It would be "Jason and Piper" all over again. After Percy promised me that he wouldn't be in love with me, we turned our attention to Drew who was performing. She was wearing short shorts and a pink tank top. She was flaunting off her perfect figure and it annoyed me. After her performance, all of us were allowed to wander the whole camp or go to our respective cabins for the whole day.

"Hey!" Reyna said as she ran towards me, Piper by her side. I looked at them quizzically; I thought they'd stay away from each other. "Piper told me we should hang out."

"I asked Hazel to come with us but I think she wants to hang out with Frank." Piper explained "Annabeth, there's something about Katie you should know."

* * *

"What?" I asked. I was worried because Katie was my first friend here at camp. She's also the most important member of our girl group.

"It's best if we talk somewhere quiet." Reyna suggested.

"WHAT?" I shouted at them "Katie didn't go to camp?"

Reyna put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. We sat down near the lake so Piper could talk to me about Katie leaving.

"She texted me yesterday," Piper confessed "She told me her father had fallen ill and she needs to work at their farm or else they'd go bankrupt. Don't worry, Travis is there to help her. Connor told me so."

Travis is Katie's boyfriend. He's annoying and he pulls a lot of pranks but if he makes Katie happy, who am I to judge him?

"But we need her!" I complained "We'd be nothing without Katie."

"We'll work this out later." Reyna assured "You can hold auditions to temporarily replace Katie."

"Let's go now." Piper said standing up "I have to visit Jason, make sure he's alright."

Reyna looked away at the mention of Jason. Piper seemed to notice to and quickly added "And I have to meet my cousin Percy!"

"I'll come with you. Reyna, will you come with us?" I asked her. She looked at us and smiled "Nah."

"Percy wants to meet you." Piper blurted out "I told him about you. He said you were amazing."

I knew she was lying. If Percy really liked Reyna, he could've mentioned her when we talked. Not that I was jealous or anything.

"It's okay. I'll stay here a bit longer." She said. I stood up and went with Piper. I felt bad leaving Reyna alone but I had to leave her alone. She needed time with herself.

* * *

I was alone at the music room. Most of the campers were hanging out at the lake or the amphitheater. I couldn't find Reyna and Piper's probably with Jason. I tried calling Hazel but she said she was busy. If Katie was here, she'd be hanging out with Travis. I decided it was best if I practiced my songs for the competition. I wanted that record deal more than anything. If I got that record deal, I can move out and leave my dad's family for good. I could live in my own apartment and maybe years after getting that recording contract, I'd find the perfect guy who'd treat me right and I'd eventually marry him.

"Annabeth," I told myself "Just practice! You're sixteen! You're too young to think of marriage."

I grabbed my guitar and sat down on the floor. I thought of a perfect song to sing right now.

"_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights _  
_Busy streets and busy lives _  
_And all we know is touch and go _  
_We are alone with our changing minds _  
_We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or fades in time"_

I wasn't a big fan of Taylor Swift but this song is just perfect. As I continued the rest of the song, I felt like someone was watching me. I didn't mind that someone was watching me, I'm used to it. I wasn't doing anything embarrassing anyways.

When I finished the song, I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around and saw Percy Jackson. On second thought, I was a bit embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry… I was just looking around and I heard you singing and I thought I should watch you." Percy said while rubbing the back of his neck "I'll go if you want me to."

"Stay." I blurted out. I wanted company and I wanted to know more about Percy. "I want you to stay."

He smiled before sitting down beside me. He took my guitar and started strumming a few chords.

"So," he asked "why are you here while your friends are out there having fun?"

"I couldn't find Reyna." I told him "Piper's with Jason and Hazel's busy."

There was a long silence before he started singing. His voice wasn't the best but it was great. He was good and I wondered why he didn't attend camp earlier.

"You sing well." I told him after he sang "Your voice is really nice."

"Thank you." He said "Although I'm nothing compared to you. You've been trained for years while I'm just starting."

He gave me back the guitar. I looked at him and I clearly knew what he wanted, he wanted me to sing to him.

"I can't sing in front of you." I confessed "It's awkward."

"Just pretend that I'm not here like what you did before you saw me."

I wanted to protest but I'm sure he's persistent. I took the guitar and strummed it, not knowing what I should sing.

"I don't know what to sing." I told him

"Sing anything! Sing the ABC song if you want to, I don't care. I just want to hear your lovely voice again."

I blushed at his remark before strumming the guitar to my favorite song.

"This one's called 'Catch Me'…" I told him "It was the first song I learned to play on my guitar."

"_Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
to this beautiful moonlight"_

I was about to sing the chorus when someone interrupted me.

"Annabeth, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Reyna entered the room and I accidentally dropped the guitar. It was a good thing that Percy was there to catch it. Reyna noticed Percy and then looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you have company." She said "I just wanted to tell you that it's dinner time."

"Hello." Percy said "I'm Percy."

"Nice to meet you." She told him "I'm Reyna and I need to go."

She opened the door but before she left she told me "When do I get my Little Mix CD?"

* * *

The walk to the dining hall was awkward. Well, Percy wanted to start a conversation but I would reply with a nod or one word. I wanted to tell him about the bet but he might get angry and never talk to me ever again. I kinda liked our semi-awkward friendship and I didn't want to lose it. Percy and I sat down with Reyna and our friends. Reyna was talking to Hazel while Frank was talking to Leo. Jason and Piper were in their own little world, I guess. When Reyna saw me, she smiled at me.

"Hey, Percy…." She said "so, are you and Annabeth a couple now?"

Percy- who was drinking water- almost spit his drink out.

"No, we're just really good friends." Percy told her as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh," she said looking at her food "Well, that's a shame. You two look so good together."

"What?" I asked her

"Well, you two would create perfect b-" before Reyna could finish her sentence; I Hazel put her hand on Reyna's mouth.

"Let's just eat, shall we?" Hazel said before releasing Reyna. Reyna wiped her mouth and glared at me. I looked at Frank who was trying so hard not to laugh and Leo who was beside him. I found it strange that Leo wasn't laughing. He was just looking at Reyna. Reyna didn't notice anything and just continued her eating her meal.

"Hey, Piper…" I whispered "I think someone's got a crush on Reyna."

* * *

**A/N: The first song is State of Grace by Taylor Swift and the second song is Catch Me by Demi Lovato. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Leo's P.O.V. **

Camp was fun so far. A lot of people are nice to me but I think it's because I'm friends with Piper. She probably threatened them to treat me right or they'll face eternal damnation. Piper can be scary when she wants to. Trust me; you don't want to see Piper angry unless you want to spend the week in a hospital or die.

As soon as I got to the art room, I was greeted by a girl. She told me her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and she was the leader of the art department. She wasn't the instructor but she was the best one here. I could tell that she was saying the truth because a lot of campers respected her. I wonder if she knows who Reyna is.

_Reyna._

There I go again! I couldn't even sleep last night because I was thinking of her. I shook my head although I was sure that her name wouldn't go away.

"Before we start our session, we're going to do the usual ritual for the new comers."

I was scared. I wonder if they'll ask us to sacrifice our own blood or do something horrible or embarrassing.

"Don't be scared!" Rachel assured the new campers although I could tell she was looking at me particularly "We won't ask you to sacrifice your own blood or do something horrible or embarrassing."

Now that was creepy.

"We're going to ask you to design your own shirt." She said "And your shirt must be perfect in every way."

"Seems easy." One boy from the back said

"Oh, did I mention you'll also be blindfolded and you will not know what color of paint you'll use? You won't even know if it's paint you're using." Rachel stated before asking all the new campers to go to the next room where we'll be doing our t-shirt.

* * *

The room was dark to start with and I don't really know why they wanted us blindfolded. It was stupid, in my opinion. I don't even know what value or lesson you'll get from doing this. I sat down and someone whispered to me "The shirt is right in front of you and the cans of paint are right beside you. It's already opened so you can just dip your hands in it." The voice sounded like Rachel's but at the same time, it was a bit different. I was wondering if you get the same tone of voice once you join the artistic campers.

I dipped my hands in a can of paint and just splattered it all over the shirt. I don't even know if it's paint of just some other liquid. I continued this process – dipping my hand in different cans of paint and just splattering it all over the shirt – and I was having fun with it. I was hoping I didn't get paint on the other campers beside me.

"Stop." Someone commanded. It was a different voice; surely it was not Rachel's "Take off your blindfolds."

I took off my blindfolds and found out that someone turned on the lights. I looked down to see if my shirt was okay. That's when I realized that my shirt looked pretty cool. It was colorful – like a tie-dyed shirt – but at the same time beautiful. It was a mess but I kinda liked it that way.

"You're done! Now get out." A teenage boy by the doorway said. He was wearing a personalized shirt too but it was a little tight.

"That's it?" a girl asked

"Yeah." The boy said "You just make your own shirt then you go and join the class. Rachel doesn't want us to have matching shirts like the other departments have. She said it's to prove our creativity but I think it's because she wants our department to be original. The writing club has matching green shirts and no offense but green doesn't suit Octavian."

I was going to ask who Octavian is when the new campers who had joined me already went out. I stood up and went out with my shirt.

* * *

Rachel was all smiles when she greeted us back to the art room. She asked us to sit down with the rest of the campers. I sat down next to a girl with green eyes and long blonde hair. She was wearing her won personalized shirt and some jeans. She greeted me and told me her name was "Penelope". She even showed me her pet chameleon. I didn't know you could bring pets to camp.

"Okay!" Rachel announced "We're going to give you different things you want and you create something with it."

I took a rubber band, metal scraps, and some fuzzy wire. I didn't know what I'm going to do, so I just put different pieces together until I come up with something. I didn't know how but I ended up making a small model of a helicopter. I decided to test whether if flies. I threw it across the room.

Good news: It works

Bad news: It flew on a can of paint and crashed.

The can of paint fell down on the dude three seats away from me.

Oops.

So much for my second day at camp.

Rachel didn't mind if I poured paint all over the guy at the art room. She thought it was funny and she did admire the helicopter I made. But even if Rachel didn't want to, I'm still having my punishment. Rachel told me she tried so hard to excuse me from my punishment but I still got to wash the dishes after dinner. It sucks being me. After the whole day of fun (and paint-spilling) in the art room, we were given our free time. I decided it was best to look for Piper or for Percy. I didn't want to spend the rest of my free time alone, sulking in my cabin.

* * *

I found Percy near the lake, talking to Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. They were laughing and having fun. I felt kind of jealous but I immediately ignored it. I didn't want to be jealous because jealousy may lead to something worse. I quietly walked away to find Piper. She was probably at the dance studio with Jason. Finding the dance studio was easy, it was near the cabins.

I was about to open the door to the dance studio when I remembered that Reyna would probably be there. I didn't want to see Reyna yet because I might develop more feelings for her and then I get rejected because she's going to date Percy.

Man, I really do have a terrible life.

I didn't know why but I still opened the door. Thankfully, Reyna wasn't there. I looked around and saw Jason and Piper teaching a few campers basic routines. Piper noticed me immediately and shouted "Valdez!"

"Hi, Beauty Queen." I told her "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the music department?"

"I am." She said. Jason dismissed his class and told them some few reminders.

"Then why are you here?" I asked her.

"I asked for help. Reyna got into trouble." Jason explained while getting a bottle of water from his bag. He took off the cap and drank.

"Reyna? She got in trouble?" I asked them. _Shut up, Valdez! You don't like Reyna!_

"Yeah," Piper said "It was an accident but since Natasha is Drew's friend, she made it look like it was Reyna's fault."

"Who the fuck is Natasha?"

"Reyna's enemy," Jason said "They've been fighting since they were born!"

"I don't understand."

"Natasha's dad and Reyna's dad are rivalries." Piper stated "Natasha wants to make Reyna's life a living hell."

I was about to ask more questions when the door opened and someone interrupted us.

"Where's Reyna?" It was Annabeth and she looked like she's going to explode any minute

"She's in the camp leader's office. They're deciding her punishment." Piper explained

"What did Natasha do to her?" Annabeth asked me. I told her that I didn't know.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Reyna's going to be fine!" Jason said "Reyna will get her revenge on Friday."

"What happens on Friday?" I asked

"Camp showdown." Piper said "It's open for everyone although they have to compete through music."

Annabeth sat down and rubbed her temples "Reyna never got into trouble!"

"Well, Natasha is the one to blame." Jason said "If she didn't push Reyna during their dance routine then Reyna wouldn't fight back."

"I swear I will kill that bitch when I have the chance!" Piper exclaimed "She can't even dance!"

"Let's not fight over this." I told them "If Reyna's punishment is washing the dishes, she'll be fine."

"And why is that?" Annabeth asked me.

"Because I'm going to be with her."

* * *

**A/N: Not really my best chapter, sorry! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Reyna's P.O.V.**

I guess I should explain why I got in trouble. I never got in trouble especially for something stupid as getting in a fight. It all started when Natasha entered the room. I guess I have to explain why Natasha and I fought a lot too. It all started 2 or 3 decades ago. My dad and her dad were once friends until my mom showed up. Basically, both of them liked my mom and my dad won her heart. Her dad was so furious he wanted to make my parents' life miserable. When my dad started a business, her dad started one too. When my mother went missing during her trip to France, Natasha's dad blamed my father. I know we shouldn't be involved with our parents' battle but Natasha made sure my life was a living hell. When we went to the same school together, she made sure that she'll steal every guy I dated and liked. She tried flirting with Jason but Jason already liked Piper during that time. I wanted Natasha out of my life but she goes to my school and to my camp. I'm pretty sure her main goal in life is making my life miserable.

Anyways, the reason why I'm going to have my punishment tonight is because Natasha messed with my routines. I was just there, dancing and not caring about her when she pushed me and I bumped into someone. She also tripped me and I was so furious I slapped her. I didn't really like slapping people but I don't really consider Natasha as human. Maybe she's a bitchy alien in a body of a teenage girl who got multiple plastic surgery and fake boobs. The world may never know.

My punishment was washing the dishes. At least Natasha didn't get in trouble or I'll be spending the rest of my evening washing the dishes with her. After the camp leader told me what my punishment was, I was free to get out of there. I immediately looked for Annabeth because I have a feeling she wants to punch Natasha and Drew and I didn't want her to get in trouble. I went to her cabin and knocked a few times on the door before she answered it.

"Hey," I told her "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Annabeth said casually as I went inside. Her cabin was clean and I suspected it was Piper who kept this place clean.

"So," Annabeth said sitting on the edge of her bed "What's your punishment."

I began braiding her hair "My head will be chopped off tomorrow and Drew will sacrifice my blood. No biggie."

"You should stop joking. It doesn't suit you." She said

"What braid do you want?"

"Side braid please." She said while she got a bag of jelly beans from her bag "I got you jelly beans."

"Thanks." I whispered while braiding her hair carefully.

Piper and Hazel entered the cabin laughing. They were talking about this tv show they were watching. I don't watch tv often so I don't really know what show they were talking about.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said while eating my jelly beans.

"Leave me some." I reminded her

"Hi." Hazel said sitting down on Piper's bed. Piper sat down on the floor. I told her she should sit beside Hazel but she politely declined. Piper and I aren't quite comfortable with each other yet.

"So," Hazel said, snatching the bag of jelly beans from Annabeth's hand "I heard you got in trouble."

"Yep." I said while tying Annabeth's hair. I asked her to turn around to see if her hair looks okay. I must've made a mistake because it was sticking up.

"Reyna, why is it sticking up?" Annabeth asked

"I don't know! Maybe it's because your hair is curly."

Hazel and Piper laughed so loud I was afraid they'd call the attention of all the people from camp. I untied Annabeth's hair and started braiding it again.

"Frank asked me out today." Hazel said "I said yes."

Annabeth stood up and grabbed Hazel by the shoulders "When? Where? Did you guys kiss? I need details, Hazel!"

"Let go, Annabeth!" Hazel laughed "I will tell you the details."

Annabeth released Hazel from her grip and sat down next to her. Piper sat down next to me and even though I thought it was awkward since we're not that close, I didn't say anything.

"Well," Hazel started "We were by the lake and we were talking about camp when he asked me out. I was surprised because I didn't know he liked me that way. I said yes and we were about to kiss but some camper told us that Reyna got in trouble and we looked everywhere for you guys."

"I'm sorry I ruined your moment." I told her.

"You didn't ruin our moment." Hazel smiled "I'm so happy right now I could throw a massive celebration."

"I'm so happy for you Hazel." Piper said

"Thank you. Speaking of relationships…"

"Hazel, can we not talk about me getting a boyfriend again because I don't really want one." Annabeth said

"Oh I wasn't going to talk about you, I was going to talk about Reyna." She said

"Why me?" I asked "I haven't dated anyone yet. I'm not interested too. I'm too busy this summer with dancing and training the newbies."

"Well, what do you think about my cousin? He's your type!" Piper said

"Nah, Natasha would flirt with him and I'd be alone again." I said as I stood up "Anyways, I'm going to the dinner pavilion. I need to eat dinner early since I'm going to wash the dishes tonight.

* * *

Washing the dishes would be fun if I had company. I went there early since I didn't want a lot of people in the dining pavilion talking about me. I hated it when people say something bad about me to other people. I mean, you could tell me how you really feel about me. I sighed as I grabbed a plate and started scrubbing it. I didn't like washing dishes alone. It wasn't because my dad's rich and I didn't do household chores, I'm a bit messy so I would spill water all over the place.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Someone entered the kitchen. I turned around and saw Leo Valdez, Piper's friend. He didn't look shocked when he saw me. I guess he already knew that I was going to wash the dishes tonight.

"It's okay." I told him as I handed him an apron and a sponge "I guess you ate dinner with them. I ate earlier."

He nodded and silently helped me wash the dishes. Now that I have company, I was expecting him to start a conversation. It may seem weird but the place became quieter. I cleared my throat and decided that I would be the one to start a conversation with him.

"What did you do?" I asked him. He looked up at me, probably surprised that I wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, uh, I poured paint all over a guy at art class today." He told me "It was an accident."

"Well, at least Rachel was there to help you." I said "I remembered when I first came here to camp and I bumped into Drew and she reported me for _pushing _her!"

"Oh." He said looking down at the plate he was washing.

"So," I said while I placed the last of the cups in the container "How was your first day?"

"Fine." He said.

I was seriously starting to get pissed. I wanted to start a conversation with him but he keeps pushing me away. I wonder if Piper told him not to talk to me.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked him

"No." he said "I'm just afraid that I'll say the wrong thing and you'll get offended."

"Oh." It was my turn to be speechless. I didn't know what to say. Do I really look scary and intimidating? The rest of the evening was silent… until I blurted out something I probably shouldn't have.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. He looked at me with a shocked expression, like he didn't expect me to ask that. _Duh, Reyna! Of course he would be surprised! You're so stupid _I thought.

Then he laughed. I didn't know what to do so I laughed with him.

"No," he said "Although if you want to, I'm all yours."

I playfully punched his arm "Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe." He said

Then, there was another awkward silence. I didn't know why but I smiled the whole time I was with him. After washing the dishes, he escorted me back to my cabin and said good bye. Hazel was waiting for me inside. She was reading a book although I'm pretty sure she was thinking of Frank. She looked at me and smiled before closing the book and going to sleep. I went to bed and closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

After Leo went to wash the dishes, I went to the lake with my guitar. I don't really know why but the lake seems like a perfect place to go to after dinner. It's quiet and you have a perfect view of the stars. I also brought a blanket so I can sit on the ground. I carefully placed the blanket near the lake and sat down, guitar by my side. The second day of camp was fun mostly because Drew wasn't there. Our trainer told us that Drew had other matters to attend to so she couldn't make it. I was relieved because I really did not want to see Drew today. Annabeth and I haven't talked all day, mostly because she was busy helping our trainer with the new campers.

I strummed my guitar, not really singing anything. I wasn't in the mood to sing because I sang the whole time in the music room. I just needed time to think about a lot of stuff.

Like how I missed my mom.

I've never been away from her this long. She said she'd visit me when she had time but since she's busy writing her new novel, she must be so busy. I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she's sitting by the window, thinking about me. I wonder if she misses me.

"Hey." Annabeth seated beside me, with a bag of chips in her hand. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue shirt and jeans "What are you doing here?"

I placed my guitar beside me "Oh, I was just thinking about stuff."

She offered me some chips (and I gladly accepted it) and just remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you miss your family?" she asked.

"A little, why?"

She looked at the lake in front of us. I took the opportunity to stare at her and memorize her face. Her gray eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I'm jealous of you." She said, still not removing her gaze from the lake "You have a family to go back to. My dad and my step-mom think of me as a nuisance. My step-brothers are annoying. My real mom's too busy. Camp is where I feel like I have a real family."

I wanted to ask her why her dad and her step-mom think of her as a nuisance but I stopped myself because the answer was pretty obvious.

"Oh." That was all I said. I didn't know how to respond to her confession.

"It's okay. I know you want to ask questions." She said looking at me

"Why are you here by the way?" I asked her

"I like it here." She said casually while finishing her bag of chips. She folded the plastic and shoved it into her pocket "I stay here all the time."

"I can leave if you want to be alone." I said as I stood up.

"I actually like your company." she said "You're not as bad as I thought."

I sat down again and we spent the whole night just staring at the lake and talking about our lives. I learned a lot about Annabeth, like how she met Reyna and how she discovered camp. The only time we stopped talking was when it was time for curfew.

* * *

I hated most of the people at camp. They were practically worshipping Drew ever since she stepped in the music room. Piper told me that our trainer was absent because he attended a funeral so he assigned Annabeth and Drew to handle us for today. Apparently, Drew took this chance to tell others how beautiful and talented she is. Annabeth wasted no time though and decided to give the new campers the basics. Some of the old campers helped Annabeth. Hazel and Piper tried telling Drew to stop being a distraction but it only resulted to a fight. I found it funny that Drew was being praised; she's not even as talented as Annabeth, Piper or Hazel.

"Drew, can you please stop applying that eyeliner for the 50th time today and help us give out the lessons to the new campers." Piper pleaded.

"No can do, honey. If they want to praise me, let them." Drew said while sitting on one of the chair "I need to be pretty all the time. Come on, Piper; let them have their free time."

"But they've been having their free time since you sat there!" Hazel exclaimed.

Drew put her eyeliner back into her purse, stood up and looked at Piper "Look, Dumpster Queen, I don't need all this bullshit. I don't really know why Jason stayed with you. You're obviously not worth his time."

Piper clenched her fist but before she could punch Drew, Hazel stopped her.

"Don't mind her, Piper." Annabeth said

"And the spotlight stealer speaks!" Drew shouted "Look, honey, the only reason why Jason likes Piper is because her dad's famous."

Most of the campers circled around them, some muttering something about a fight. Piper looked like she wanted to kill Drew and Hazel was trying to calm her down. I didn't know why I was there, just standing still when I should be defending my cousin. I ran out of things to do to save Piper from Drew. I can't hit Drew, of course. I can't shout random insults at her because I was never good at that. So, I couldn't help them.

"Drew," Annabeth said "Stop."

"Why should I?" Drew taunted "My parents own half of this camp? You're completely powerless in my territory."

"Your parents own it." Hazel said "Not you."

"But I will inherit it when I'm older. So basically, I own half of this camp already!" Drew laughed.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not talented and you used money to join camp. You can't even sing." Annabeth said.

"And you're not that talented either without Katie." Drew said "You're depending on your silly little girl group to win competitions."

"You're just jealous because we didn't have to pay our way in here and we made it here because we have talent." Hazel defended.

"Oh Hazel, you're just jealous because my mom isn't a lunatic like your mom." Drew put her hands on her waist "You're wasting my time."

"I can see why Josh dumped you." Annabeth said "You only cared about yourself."

Drew looked extremely angry now. She raised her hand to slap Annabeth and Annabeth was too busy comforting Piper to even noticed. I did the only thing I could think off at the moment.

I stopped Drew's hand from hitting Annabeth.

Annabeth seemed to notice because she was looking at me with a shocked expression. I looked around to see that everyone was also looking at me, expecting me to say something.

So I did.

"Don't touch her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy didn't talk to me for one whole week ever since the Drew incident.

It was very awkward because I tried avoiding him too. When we see each other at the music studio, he would quickly turn his attention back to the music instructor. I could tell that Piper was getting really tired of us not talking to each other. I wanted to talk to him but what would I say? I also stopped going to the lake since he liked going there. Drew, fortunately, stopped insulting me and my friends and even apologized to all of us. I heard that someone told our music instructor about the incident and the music instructor forced Drew to apologize to us since she started the fight. Drew had no choice but to put on her signature fake smile and told us she was "very sorry". She also apologized to Percy but I think it's because she has a not-so-secret crush on him.

"Okay, all of you are free to practice." our music instructor said. Today was Friday which means the camp showdown will be tonight. I wasn't really looking forward to it since Katie's the reason why we always beat Drew's group. She's like the glue of our band.

The campers stood up and went with their own group of friends to practice. Since Percy is Piper's cousin, he joined are little group. It wasn't awkward considering Percy and Piper were talking about family stuff.

"My mom insisted that Silena and her husband lives in our house for a year while their own house is being built." Piper told Percy "Which means, I have to spend time with my brother-in-law and my half-sister after summer."

"Oh come on, your sister isn't that bad!" Percy said "She's actually really nice."

"I don't know. " Piper said "I found out about Silena last year and even though we have the same mother, I'm still uncomfortable with her! She's so beautiful and nice and just so perfect and… I'm just me."

"If Jason was here, he'd be talking about how flawless you are, Piper." Hazel interrupted them "Now, can we move on. We still have someone to beat tonight."

I was about to say something when Drew started walking towards us. Her clique was walking right behind her. Percy started backing away like he was afraid Drew would kill him or something.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked her while rolling my eyes.

She smiled at us "I just wanted to tell you that I am really sorry and I hope you can forgive me for my… actions."

Something was up. She's planning something. Drew _never _apologizes to anyone sincerely. Hazel just nodded and turned away. Judging by her facial expression, she knew something was up too.

"I hope we can be friends." She said before turning to our music instructor who was looking at us curiously. We glared at her as she went away with her friends. She was obviously putting up an act so that the music instructor would believe she was really sorry.

"She's such an actress!" Piper exclaimed "If she's so good at acting why didn't she join the acting department instead."

Percy left us alone and practiced by himself. I felt sorry for the guy. He doesn't have a lot of guy friends here at camp, only Jason, Frank and Leo.

"Hey, let's stop talking about her." I said while I grabbed a chair and sat down "Let's practice. What song should we sing tonight?"

At the middle of the room were Drew and her "friends". They were practicing something but Drew was the only one singing. Her friends were kind of like back-up dancers or something.

"Well, How about 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato since it's the song we all know." Piper suggested "We can ask my cousin to play guitar for us."

We all looked at Percy. I didn't really want to talk to him yet since it's still kind of awkward but I suppose we do need someone to play guitar for us. Piper called Percy to practice with us. He sat down right beside me, holding his guitar.

"So," Percy said "You want me to play guitar for you?"

"Yes." I muttered "Can you?"

"Uh, sure." Percy said while rubbing the back of his neck "What's the song?"

"Give Your Heart a Break." Piper said

He strummed his guitar and Piper began singing the first part. We sang our individual parts until we reached the part of the high note.

"Wait," Hazel said "Who's going to do the high notes? Katie's the only one who does that?"

"I'll do it." I suggested "I'm not as good as Katie but I'll try."

After our practice, our music instructor dismissed all of us. I was about to go out when Percy grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" he said "I just wanted to talk to you."

* * *

We went near the lake, our favorite spot. We sat there for a long time, not talking to each other. We had plenty of time before dinner and the showdown. Most of the campers were roaming around the camp. I could hear their faint chatters.

"So," Percy said "Are you mad at me?"

I was surprised by his question but I answered it quickly "No."

"After the whole Drew incident, I thought you were never going to talk to me. I was starting to get worried, I didn't like losing friends." He said, his head was looking directly at the lake in front of us.

"I didn't thank you by the way." I confessed "I was too shocked but really, thank you for saving me last week."

"No problem." Percy said "She was hurting my cousin anyways."

"You and Piper are really close, huh?"

"Well, she's pretty cool. She was the only one who talked to be at school and she was always there to defend me. She's my second best friend; the first one is a tie between Grover and Leo."

"Oh." Annabeth said

"If you don't mind, but, who's your best friend?" he asked me

"Reyna, I guess. She's actually nice once you got to know her better. But before her, I was friends with a guy named Luke. He was older than me and we hung out a lot. He moved a few years ago so I lost contact with him."

"Did you like him?" Percy blurted out. He realized what he had said and quickly muttered "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask."

"It's okay." I said "He was like a brother to me but I never liked him _that _way."

Percy nodded. We stayed there for a few more minutes until the horn blew, signaling us for dinner. We stood up and went to the dining pavilion together.

* * *

"Next up, Natasha!" the host announced as people cheered for Natasha. We were currently at the camp showdown. It's being held at a basketball court. Natasha stood in the middle wearing white shorts and a pink tank top. A lot of guys in front of me cheered louder.

Reyna was beside me, trying so hard not to look at her direction. She was wearing her camp shirt with a pair of jeans. Her hair was braided, as usual.

"Look, Reyna." I told her "If she challenges you, just do your best."

"What if she asks me to sing?" she asked me "I'm not good at singing."

"Oh, trust me, you sing way better than her." Hazel said.

Music started playing. I recognized the tune. It was "Come & Get It" by Selena Gomez. The moment Natasha started to sing, I swear I could hear Reyna mutter something. Natasha flipped her hair during her performance a lot but I think it was because she was trying to cover up the fact that she can't really sing. She also danced but she kept it to a minimum. When she was finished, a lot of people cheered for her. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Who would you like to challenge, Natasha?" the host asked her. She looked at Reyna and Reyna gripped my hand tightly.

"Annabeth Chase. And I want to challenge her, just her."


End file.
